


New Year's Eve

by alley_oops, HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [9]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Genderbending, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Aidan and Jamie go to the club. Jamie crossdresses to a level he never has before, and they play around with heavy feminization. A good time is had by all.





	New Year's Eve

As Jamie is standing in the bathroom of the room they've gotten for the night, he's incredibly grateful he'd gone to the shop yesterday. Makeup is hard, it turns out, and it doesn't really matter how smooth and fantastic your skin looks from a recent spa treatment when you put on makeup like a twelve year-old, which is definitely would have happened had he not gotten a lesson the day before.

When he finally emerges, he's completely transformed. He went in disheveled, wearing some boxers and a scrubby t-shirt, but now...

Jamie stands before Aidan in the cocktail dress they'd picked out together, on the dark side of royal blue, a structured bodice with perfect draping and a gently pleated skirt, straps on either side of his shoulders. The dress is accented well by the strappy black heels Aidan picked out, and the opal ring he was given for Christmas. Every inch of him is smooth - waxed, exfoliated, moisturized. His nails, fingers and toes, are painted with a blue that matches his dress, a bit metallic in shine. His hair is loosely curled, a small opal clip holding it behind his ear on his left. His makeup is flawless, slightly winged eyeliner, bold eyeshadow and subtle, pink lips. He's holding a small black clutch - a new experience, needing a purse - and smiles nervously, biting his lip just a bit as he silently hopes for his boyfriend's approval.

Shooting the cuffs of his snowy white dress shirt, Aidan turns away from the mirror when the bathroom door opens, his attention arrested. "You look incredible," he says softly, and clears his throat of sudden huskiness. He feels starry-eyed as he dares to step closer, then he flashes a quicksilver grin. "Go on, twirl."

"Thank you." His voice is just a little more feminine - not high enough to be a falsetto by any stretch, just subtly lighter, softer, the lower ends more carefully controlled and reined in. Jamie spins around slowly, letting Aidan get a good look at him from every angle, and wearing that shy smile the whole time. When he's facing Aidan again he tucks the hair on his right side behind his ear, the motion more fluid and graceful than usual, and looks to him once more for approval.

Aidan takes his hand and pulls him into another slow spin, watching again the flare of Jamie's dress, and ending with his lover in an embrace against his chest. "You'll be the most beautiful woman in the place," he says, then adds with a touch of self-consciousness, "as usual." Jamie's putting in superior effort to play his part; it's time for Aidan to get over himself and get on board as well. "Let's go."

Playing a role has always made him look at others differently, not just himself. Being Jace made Lily feel different in his arms than when he was himself, and being this girl, it makes him really notice, feel, and appreciate Aidan's broad masculinity. He shrinks into the embrace and closes his eyes to just breathe him in and feel his voice. When he opens them again, he plants a kiss on Aidan's cheek and nods in agreement. "Dancing. Because you're trying to kill me," he teases affectionately.

"You're so much more graceful than you give yourself credit for, _a stóirín_ ," Aidan protests with a laugh, the endearment rolling easily off his tongue. They take the lift down a few flights, then make their way down a grand curving staircase. 

_Oh. Oh, that's sexy_. Jamie grins a little at the Irish, although it could be at the assurance, and slips his hand into Aidan's as the make their way out of their room. He's rather grateful for the staircase, an opportunity to practice the heels in a less than ideal situation. 

The maitre d' greets them and confirms Aidan's reservation, then leads them into the posh restaurant which is elegantly decked out as a ballroom for the evening. "I'm the envy of every man here."

"And I'm the envy of every woman. It's nice to have things in common, isn't it?" Jamie winks and then takes Aidan's arm. "Hopefully it stays that way... You do realize I barely understand how to waltz, right? And I'm pretty sure ballroom dancing is an entirely different beast from what we were doing the other night."

"I wouldn't mind doing more of that," Aidan says, his grin irrepressible. "Just relax and let me lead," he says, pulling out Jamie's chair, "and I'll take care of you." He orders a bottle of wine and an appetizer to share, then sets the menu aside in favor of admiring his date. He's not entirely sure how much of what they're doing is roleplay and how much is just them, and figures to check in. "How do you feel right now?"

Jamie crosses his legs at his thighs and smooths out his skirt, blushing maybe just a little as Aidan orders. It feels like that’s happening more readily in this role. This is all very new, and very good. "I feel incredibly grateful to be out with such a gentleman, that's not something I've ever had before. Aaaand, still nervous about that dance floor - there's nothing you can do to stop that, so don't even try," he teases, and then considers. "I think 'twitterpated' might be an applicable word to this situation, too."

"Twitterpated, huh? I'll take your word for it." The sommelier arrives tableside and, upon Aidan's approval, pours them each a flute of sparkling white wine. He lifts his glass in salute.

"It's a word that pretty much always describes me when I'm around you." He's smiling softly as he takes his own in hand, eyes barely leaving Aidan. "Sláinte."

"Sláinte." Aidan's lips curve in pleasure. Setting his glass aside, he reaches out to twine his fingers with Jamie's on the table. "So tell me why it is that you've not been out with a gentleman before."

"I suppose the simple answer is because it's taken me twenty-eight years to get some sense about the men I choose?" He laughs gently. "But I think the more accurate answer is because men like you are exceedingly rare."

"Really? Hmm." Aidan tries for polite interest, but can't keep himself from laughing and inviting, "What makes you say that?"

"Say what? That men like you are rare?" Jamie laughs too, shaking his head. "Well, I've dated more men than Taylor Swift, and none of them have ever shown as much generosity, charm, chivalry, or genuine love of simply being around me as you have." And no, he'll probably never stop taking every opportunity to take a jab at her. Or to flatter the hell out of Aidan.

The mention of Taylor has Aidan rolling his eyes a little, although he manages to hold back any and all derogatory remarks; he's pretty smug about that self-restraint. What he does instead is lift Jamie's hand to his lips. "I really enjoy your company," he murmurs, and trails his tongue along his boyfriend's index finger. "Obviously it doesn't hurt that you're both gorgeous and sexy, but it's likely not polite of me to say so."

He inhales sharply and gives a breathy whine at the feeling of Aidan's tongue. "Well fuck polite, I wanna hear more of that." Jamie just can't help himself. Apparently even as a classy woman, he's got a vulgar and egocentric streak. "Ah... I mean... aren't compliments always polite?" He flashes an intentionally fake-innocent smile.

Aidan presses his lips together to smother a snicker. It doesn't really work. "I think I know the answer to this one, but... Are you wearing all the clothing I chose for you?"

Jamie tilts his head in confusion. "Of course I am. I like you _far too much_ to disobey." He licks his lips, half-smiling, "Plus, I haven't found out yet what happens when I disobey, and tonight's not the time to risk it."

"True..." The words trouble Aidan, though. "Jamie," he says softly, looking his boyfriend in the eye, "you know I'm not that guy. Right? And I'm not going to be." He releases his fingers and retreats a bit. "To me, the obedience, the punishment... That's all just part of the game. If you want 'round the clock discipline, you won't get that from me."

Jamie looks concerned at Aidan's change in demeanor. "Aren't we playing when you dress me up with the implication of later fucking in whatever you've put me in? I don't think I could take anything all the time, kink or otherwise. Mercurial, as I keep bringing up. I guess I was just assuming that you picking out my lingerie, us spending the night here rather than Times Square... well, that it could easily lead to one of those spankings I've heard you like."

For a moment Aidan just stares, thrown. "Sorry," he says, and scrubs a hand over his eyes. "I didn't mean to... Sorry, too serious. Can we rewind?"

He smiles softly. "You don't need to apologize for being serious. If something is bothering you, I want to know. I really do wanna give the whole 'adult relationship' thing an honest effort. But yeah, if that's enough or you'd rather not talk about it now, we can definitely rewind."

Aidan nods, and absently thanks the waiter who brings their appetizer. Then he smiles at Jamie, his attention whole and unfractured once more. "Let's talk more about that spanking idea. How often does a beautiful woman like you find yourself in such a situation?"

"Too rarely?" He smiles sheepishly. "I've asked for a lot worse, but somehow that feels more embarrassing, and I don't often go down in such a way that would inspire that. I give off the impression I'm more of a nipple clamps and clit torture sort of girl, but I'm not sure that's actually true."

"...Um." Stifling a groan at the last, Aidan shakes himself. "What does it for you? Whips? Caning?" He drops a hand beneath the table to rest on his date's knee. "You don't ever need to feel embarrassed with me." 

He smiles more broadly at the affection and continues more boldly. "Well, there's definitely something to be said for the intimacy of a good old over-the-knee hand spanking. That's something I would only ever want delivered by someone I have feelings for. Outside of that, though... I guess I'm not sure, I don't have a lot of experience. What do _you_ like?"

"I like... I don't know, I feel like I'm pretty easy to please," Aidan muses, scooting his chair a bit closer so he can slip his hand beneath the blue chiffon of Jamie's skirt and draw light circles on his thigh. "What turns me on is when my partner gets turned on. Watching them respond to _me_ , not just anyone or anything."

His breath is a little shaky and very pleased at Aidan's hand moving up his thigh. "So you get turned on no matter what, because your partner is guaranteed to want and need you no matter what you do, because you're just that desirable." Jamie grins, "Yeah, same."

Aidan grins back, then looks up when the music changes, a singer taking the stage with a live jazz band. He stands and offers his hand. "May I have this dance, _a stóirín_?"

Jamie swallows down the last of his wine, takes a deep breath to steel himself, looks at Aidan as if to say 'okay, but whatever happens is your fault', and finally takes his hand. "I hope you're a good teacher."

"I think I'm an excellent teacher. But I guess you can tell me later." Aidan smiles and leads Jamie onto the dance floor, then pulls him in against his chest. "Relax," he reminds him – her? – in a whisper, beginning to move to the lilting strains. "I'll show you wonders."

It's actually quite difficult to avoid relaxing with Aidan holding him like that, so he follows his lead easily. Jamie really is quite graceful, just extremely inexperienced, but the way Aidan guides him gives him the confidence to trust himself, even in these heels... As the song winds down, Jamie looks at his boyfriend with big eyes and gently reminds him, "You're definitely my favorite."

Aidan beams and murmurs, "You're my favorite, too. And you dance beautifully," he adds, turning Jamie in a slow spin before moving in for a kiss. He sucks gently on those pale pink lips, excitement thrumming through his blood, and then reluctantly pulls back. "We should probably eat before I ravish you."

"We could probably both use the fuel, yeah." Jamie grins, teeth sinking into his lip, and arches an eyebrow. "I plan on making you work for it this time, just so you're aware," he teases, but he also means it. 

Leading Jamie back to the table, Aidan eyes him with amusement. "A lady who is not easily impressed, I see. I can't turn your head with mere glitz and glamour?" He seats his date once more with a flourish.

Jamie smooths his skirt beneath him as he sits and watches Aidan take his own seat. "Oh, you can turn my head plenty, but spreading my legs is an entirely different matter, Mr. Turner. If I opened up for every pretty boy who came my way, well..." He just smirks.

"I expect you to have high standards, of course. I certainly do." Aidan sips at his wine, watching his companion in the candlelight. "But I think you'll find that I'm no safe boy. I want so much more."

"More? I have no idea what you could possibly mean." He licks his lips and leans forward, forearms on the table. "Maybe you should elaborate."

More food arrives - after nothing more than a quiet word before the music, and yet again Aidan is impressed by the attentive servers - and he cuts a bit of bacon-wrapped shrimp, offering the morsel to Jamie. "Darling, finding a gorgeous girl who'll beg to open her legs for me is simply no challenge," he murmurs, watching his date's mouth, those lovely full lips. "I'm much more interested in a woman who wants my hands on her everywhere. Soft and sharp. Caressing and hurting."

He laughs a little at Aidan's subtle arrogance, well aware he's guilty of it too, but the way he continues certainly piques his excitement. "I think you're already making an excellent case for why I might _indulge_ you. Far too many men forget the value of that kind of thing. Believe it or not, hands are one of the primary features that attract me to a person." Which is entirely true.

"That's an excellent point you've made," Aidan says with a smile. "I want to hold the door for you... and then slap your ass when you walk through it. I'm very good with my hands."

"That's a little crass, isn't it?" Not that he's actually complaining at all, but he's gotta keep up appearances. "Well, I guess as long as it's subtle enough it doesn't make a scene, I could deal with it."

Aidan leans in to offer another succulent morsel. "Fuck knows, I wouldn't want to offend the lady with my language," he teases. "And I could keep my hands off you - in theory - but I don't think you really want that. Do you?"

He takes it with a soft little moan, and has to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Swallowing and sitting back, he re-composes himself. "No, I really don't want that. _I want your hands all over me_."

Heat flushes through Aidan's blood and he sits back. "Come here."

Jamie gets to his feet and keeps his eyes trained on Aidan as he circles the table. He stands right in front of him, looking down, eyebrow arched just a bit. "What for, darling?"

For long moments, Aidan just stares up at his face. Soaking up the sass and basking in the beauty. "Take your dress off." His eyes flash in mild challenge.

He's certainly taken aback, cheeks going pink. "... Take off my... Here? Now?"

Aidan inclines his head. "I want to see what's underneath."

Jamie's honestly more concerned with losing the illusion than the dress, but doing as Aidan says, simply because he says so, is far too tempting to pass up. He reaches under his arm and begins to unzip his dress, eyes not leaving his boyfriend.

Stretching out his long legs, Aidan folds his arms across his chest and gets comfortable. 

He looks around the room, feigning nerves and shyness about having an audience, and as if he finds it degrading to be made to strip like this. Slowly, he slides the straps off his shoulders and gently lowers the dress until he can step out of it. Beneath is the beautiful black lace slip Aidan had picked out for him. He crosses his arms in front of his chest in an attempt to keep some semblance of modesty.

"No." Aidan shakes his head once.

"N... No, what?" But he can take a guess and is already dropping his arms to his sides.

"Good girl." The praise rolls easily off Aidan's tongue. "Now here," he says, and tugs Jamie to sit across his lap, wrapping a hand around his nape and plundering into his mouth.

"Thank you," he offers a small, sweet smile and settles into Aidan's lap quite comfortably. He grips his boyfriend by the tie and holds him close as they kiss, soft noises falling from his lips as Aidan claims him with his tongue.

Aidan moans and slides his hands over satin, one hand dropping to cup Jamie's ass. The lingerie is a treat to his fingertips, even in spite of his sore disappointment at a general lack of breasts. Everything else is good, it's wonderful, and he moans again.

"Is it as good as you hoped?" He whispers against Aidan's lips. "You've got impeccable taste."

"You look edible," Aidan replies. As they've talked and eaten, the ballroom has slowly filled with much more casual guests, and the rules of behavior have relaxed. "I want to fuck you. Right here."

"Oh?" Jamie grins. Even this naked, Aidan still wants him? That's a very nice feeling, but he did say it wouldn't be so easy this time. "That's sweet, and unsurprising. Am I supposed to do something about it?"

Aidan blinks hard, taken aback. He had thought Jamie's earlier words to be a joke. More than that, he'd thought that all he needed was to work up the courage to fuck him, and Jamie would be down for it. Now he scrambles. "I... I just totally crashed and burned." He can't believe he just said that aloud, but it's like his brain shorted out.

Jamie arches an eyebrow. "You can't be telling me you're that used to women just dropping their panties because you ask them to."

Aidan bites his lower lip, his face flushing. "Usually I don't have to ask them."

Jamie laughs warmly and grips Aidan's tie tighter. "Somehow that makes perfect sense. You're gorgeous, I bet even in high school you had women throwing themselves at you, huh?"

"Pretty much, yeah." There's no point in lying. "I had a really skinny neck, though. Don't worry, I filled out some." Christ, maybe while he was feeding Jamie he should have been worrying about himself; instead he just drank. He can hear himself and it's embarrassing.

He's far too wrapped up in this image of teenage Aidan to consider any of what he's saying embarrassing. "You mentioned you were a footballer, didn't you?" Jamie trails a finger down his chest. "Devilishly handsome jock, getting a new woman anytime he wants..." He shifts, re-adjusting his panties subtly.

Which of course draws Aidan's gaze inexorably downwards. He lays a hand on Jamie's thigh and toys with the elastic of his garter. "None of them was as pretty as you," he says, pressing a finger to Jamie's lips.

True or not, it boosts Jamie's ego. He flicks his tongue over Aidan's finger and then sucks it into his mouth, keeping his eyes trained on his boyfriend's.

 _Fuck_. Aidan hadn't intended for more than a lick, but Jamie's so sexy - luscious mouth on him, big blue eyes pinning him in place - that it damn near blows his mind. He can't pull away, so lets it show how much he's affected, his lips parting with want and his breathing hitches just that much faster. 

He sinks down, keeping his tongue working, in essence blowing Aidan's finger. When he pulls off, it's with a smirk, and he's got Aidan's tie wrapped around his fist. "Ask me again," he orders quietly.

Aidan's eyes are hazy with lust now, but his driving desire is clear. "I want you to turn around," he says in a firm voice, "and give me your cunt."

Jamie wouldn't be able to stop the grin spreading on his face even if he tried. He gets up, rolling his hips to grind against Aidan one more time, and turns around. He bends over, forearms braced on the table, and puts himself quite clearly on display. Naturally, he thought ahead, and has himself stuffed with a large plug, plastic pink jewel set into the base. The same one he wore the first time he hired Connor.

"Now that, I did not expect," Aidan murmurs, staring open-mouthed for a moment before shaking himself back into the moment. He gets to his feet and unzips his trousers, palming a condom from his pocket. Leaning over Jamie, he licks the side of his throat. "Were you waiting for me all this time, _a stóirín_?" he asks, twisting the plug and fucking it shallowly in and out of Jamie's hole.

He moans quietly at the feeling of Aidan's tongue and then gasps as the plug starts to move. "Of course, all night and for months before. I need you, please, please Aidan, fuck me," he begs, nearly panting as his hips rock against the plug.

 _I need you, please, please Aidan_. Were sweeter words ever spoken? The black lace boy shorts uphold the illusion, keeping everything in close up front, but split down the back to showcase. Aidan twists the plug out and watches Jamie's hole gape for an instant before it starts to close -- smooth and pink and welcoming. He eases his cock inside that tight body with a groan of pleasure. 

Aidan pushing inside of him finally makes it click, how mental satisfaction can be better than anything physical ever has been. His voice is high and breathy as he moans with each inch sinking inside of him. It's not wholly comfortable at first, but it's so unbelievably good. His hands clench in the table cloth, his hips shudder with a restrained need to push back against his boyfriend, and he begs again, "Yes, yes, please. Fuck, Aidan, please, I need this so much. Just for you, Aidan, my cunt is just for you."

With a growl Aidan wraps an arm around him, and drives home in a thrust. "Tell me again," he orders, scraping his teeth down the column of Jamie's throat, "tell me what you need."

Jamie cries out and complies instantly, greed dripping from his tone as much as desperation. "You! I need you, Aidan, need you to fuck me, please. I need you to wreck my pretty cunt!"

Even blind to their surroundings as he is, Aidan can _feel_ eyes on them. Jamie's words whip his lust into a firestorm. He stands up straight, pulling him back against his chest. Uses the table as leverage to thrust. "Are you going to come for them, _a stoirin_?" he says, mouthing along the tender flesh just beneath Jamie's jaw. "Are you going to mess your lovely dress like the little cockslut you are?"

"Not for them." Between the force and the pleasure, he can barely hold onto his breath, but he's not about to stop trying to give a damn good performance. He tilts his head, giving better access, asking for more. "For you, just for you, you're all that matters. I'm _your_ needy cockslut, only want you to stuff my tight cunt, only gonna come for you."

Fucking hell, Jamie is good at this. Better than he is, Aidan realizes ruefully. But what he can do... He sharply bites Jamie's neck, his thoughts a whirl of ecstasy and doubt. They never negotiated this. Too late now, though -- Aidan knows he left a mark. It's the last piece that tips him over the edge and he hurtles into pleasure.

Sensations that, outside of sex, he would usually call pain are what had consistently been missing from his sex life before Citadel, and the teeth give him a much-needed boost, adding to the pleasure and the living fantasies of exhibitionism and Aidan himself. Jamie moans his boyfriend's name, pure want and pleasure, as if the bite doesn't even register as pain. He pants it over and over, fucking himself on Aidan's cock throughout his orgasm until Jamie follows him right over the edge, making a mess of his slip.

Aidan sways on his feet as the shockwaves begin to recede. He clutches Jamie to his chest, nuzzling him now, his throat, the curve of his shoulder. "Good girl."

Jamie whimpers sweetly, letting himself rely entirely on Aidan to keep him up for a moment - coming like that always leaves him a bit weak. "Thank you," he offers quietly. "You're so good to me, that was everything I needed it to be, thank you."

Frowning faintly at the notion that Jamie might truly need anything from him, Aidan is gentle nonetheless when he pulls out to deal with the rubber. "Let me help you with your dress," he coaxes, struck by a bizarre impulse to cover Jamie, hide him from the world -- keep him to himself.

Even Aidan pulling out elicits a soft noise, and a little bit of a blush. He seems back to normal - well, back to normal for his role, anyway, very quickly, smiling coyly as they get his dress back on him and fussing with his hair a bit. "Well, I certainly feel better. Do you feel better?" He grins.

"I feel amazing," Aidan says, caging him against the table and kissing him, long and sweet.

Jamie wraps his arms around Aidan's neck as they kiss, hand tangling in his hair. When he pulls back, he's wearing a cocky smirk. "Of course you do, baby. You're with me."


End file.
